Saints Ascent
by Maximum Rage1
Summary: a tale of how Morrowind recovered from the tragedy of the red year and how the new tribunal is born through three prophets of Azura, Mephala and Boethia. three hero's from the times of the last elder scrolls games of Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim, and the salvation of the dark elves.


**Saints Ascent!  
The reclamation, Tribunal's ascent and the story of the prophets and saints of the new age** _ ****_

 _ **Background: (quick background if you don't know Dunmer history and lore):**_ _to fully understand the tale some history of the dark elf people is required. The Dunmer once worshipped three Deadra gods call the trinity, consisting of Azura (prince of fate, dawn, dust, destiny and wisdom), Mephala( prince of deceit, lies, pacts, love, sex and connections) and Boethia (prince of ambition, murder, war, fighting.) though generally viewed as evil, these Daedra showed much kindness to the Dunmer and protected them. The Chimer, the origins of the dunmer race, where led by Boethia and her/his prophet Veloth from the summerset isles over the now named Velothi Mountains and into the lands of Resydan or more commonly known Morrowind. The divided Dunmer tribes and great houses of old were all pulled together by Indoril Nerevar, who became king and defeated the nords who threatened them as well as allied his people with the Dwemer (dwarves). But when the dwarves tried to use an evil gem, the heart of the dark god Lohkan, Nerevar was forced into a conflict with the dwarves. At the battle of Red Mountain Nerevar killed the king and when the dwarf high priest tried to tape into the hearts power the entire dwarven race vanished, when Nerevar wanted to destroy or hide the heart he was betrayed by his three most trusted allies. His teacher Sotha Sil, his pupil Vivec and his wife Alemelexia. They used the heart to become gods and became the new religion of Morrowind and the dark elves. But azura cursed them and used her powers to bring a hero called the Nerevarine, an incarnation of Nerevar, to come back, defeat an evil coming from the heart of Lohkan and red mountain and take revenge on the betrayers. Shortly after the ministry of truth made from a floating meteor fell with the same force as when Vivec stopped it and destroyed the city, red mountain erupted, earth quakes, floods and the argonian invasion devastated the dunmer people and the country was in ruins…_

 **The story of Neldris Telvanni, head of house Telvanni, Patriarch of the Tribunal temple, the healing hand of morrowind, The Lord of roses, The red Sunrise, saint of the ashlands/ders, saint of Azura, the prophet**

Neldris of house Telvanni was one of the actual family members of the house, meaning he was of the bloodline and so destined for greatness within the great house of the master wizard. On his birth, 3E 290, his mother had a vision from the gods, and beleived that he would do great things for the Dunmer people. He was quick to rise to the inner circle of the house and was a great wizard, specifically in alteration, the creating of Telvanni plant buildings and Psijic magic. It was said that during one of his travels to the summerset isles he spent time amongst the elusive Psijic order. Though not particularly pious or involved in the tribunal temple of the new gods he did not oppose their religion like some of house Telvanni, or believed them to be false prophets and betrayers of the greatest Dunmer hero Nerevar as the ashlander tribes did. He was also unlike many of house Telvanni who cared only about the magical experiments and studies, for he was very involved in politics and other mer from the other great houses. And he was a great teacher because he was always kind to lesser people of smaller standing. Many thought he would become the next house father of house Telvanni, but fate had other plans.

One night as he slept he was shown a vision from the great daedric god Azura, who before was the patron god of Morrowind wizards and scholars. From her visions she showed him the falseness of the temple and how those gods betrayed the Dunmer people and their great king Nerevar. She also showed him how they would be cast down as well as the evil Lohkan blight that plagued the land by the reincarnation of king Nerevar, the Nerevarine. Upon learning this he changed his studies of Alyied alteration and dunmer psijic lore to the histories of the temple and the prophecies of the Nerevarine. Through his studies and the visions from Azura he found that the current tribunal temple was not only built on lies and betrayal, but that they we fools to think themselves gods and would eventually bring on the destruction of his people. Neldris asked Azura what she wanted from him and what he could do, and she told him that he would be the first true prophet of the Dunmer people since the times of Veloth and Nerevar, who would save them from the temples follies and save many from damnation and death. Upon her advice, he left house Telvanni and renounced all his titles, much to the dismay and anger of his peers, and went to the ashlander tribe that dwelled within Telvanni lands, who Upon hearing his story let him in with open arms.

For the next few years Neldris was seen preaching the old ways of Resydan and cursing the new temple in the towns and cities of Morrowind, preaching Azura's wisdom and truth to the Dunmer people. However he continued his magic research on alteration, not only out of personal interest but by the advice of Azura's foresight. When Azura told him of the coming doom of the red year he became feverish in these studies, even traveling to Valenwood, the home of the wood elves, for their advanced knowledge in working with the land and healing nature.

In later years he became increasingly concerned with the coming of Azura's prophecies, especially of the coming dooms of his people and the deaths of thousands; during these years he preached more for Dunmer to flee the country and the coming of the Nerevarine, the invasion of oblivion and the red year. This was difficult for few Dunmer looked beyond their borders and disliked anything to do with foreign lands.

Upon the rumours of the coming of the Nerevarine and the holy war between the blight of Dagoth, the tribunal and the old ways Neldris was given another vision, he was to travel west from a town of skeletons, death and blowing ash to a place of black and red, where on a field of battle a child would emerge from its fires pure and unscathed. He was shown to take the child west and place him in a bed of black thorns and red roses. Upon consoling with ashlander shamans and chiefs they told him the town was the city of Ald'ruhn, for the city would be destroyed on the day of reckoning and would become a city of death and with even its building made of giant crab shells it would make the town a place of bones. Neldris travelled to the city and learned just west was a conclave of house Redoran, the great house of warriors who guard the western lands from the Nordic enemies. When Neldris went there he found the bodies of many dead warriors, the manor destroyed and soldiers from both sides killed. When he talking to one of the surviving servants he found that this was Indarys manor and that the head of the minor house Indarys, Andal Indarys, had recently decided to switch house from redoran to Hlaalu, the Great house Hlaalu was a house of great business and wealth because of its openness to imperial trade and ideals but little weight to honour and virtue. This battle had been between hlaalu soldiers and Andels brother Banden, who was opposed to leaving house Redoran because it was disloyal and un-honourable, saying that to change houses a second time would be as bad luck as the first, as Indarys was a cousin family branch to Indoril, the great house of honour, religion and former kingship as well as the direct descendants of the great Indoril Nerevar. Sadly Banden had little warriors and was crushed by Hlaalu mercenaries. Neldris found Banden amongst the dead, saddened by this he asked the servant about the child he was sent to find, and was told the lady of the house was alive and with child. Neldris found the woman in the ruins of the mansion, she was beaten and wounded, but still alive and in labour, Neldris helped deliver the child but she died shortly after the birth, only saying that he would be named Morvayn after Varys the clever and Mephala the god of trickery, she said he was destined for greatness and the restoration of his house.

Neldris took the child after cremating the dead and helping the few survivors left, he travelled with the child west until he passed over the Velothi mountains into the imperial homeland of Cyrodill, where he came across the dark elf designed, western city of cheydenhall, that's crest was of red roses and black thorns, from rumours he learned that the new count was none other than the child's uncle Andal Indarys of house halaalu who was positioned there to help the flow of business between the two countries, and the two powers of the East empire company and house Hlaalu. Though Andal killed his brother, the child's father, and there was much suspicion about the circumstances of his wife's death, Neldris was told to place the child within the roses of the castle courtyard, as Azura had never been wrong before he trusted in her and did so, leaving the day after. On his journey back he received another vision of the child Morvayn, he saw the child grow into adulthood and then a gate of fire rose in front of him, he saw the dark elf walk through it and then run desperately east through hellish lands to get back to his homeland, he saw the man change and grow tired through his journey, and by the time he got home it was nothing but ash. But then he saw a vision of himself go to the mer and help him on his feet and tend to his wounds. After this azura spoke to him, saying this child was the second prophet of the true tribunal temple, the second saint of the reclamations and the saint of Mephala, as he was Azura's.

Neldris continued on his crusade, foretelling the events of the Nerevarine, the red year and the need to flee. Despite Azura stating the inevitability of the doom of the red year, Neldris attempted to stop it. After the events of the Nerevarine the ministry was sure to fall as Vivec's powers drained, through consoling with his friends Sul and Vehon they created a device that could hold the ministry from falling and causing the doom, but the ingenium they created required many souls to stay functional and Azura showed Neldris again of the certainty of her prophecy. Shortly before the red year he led a mass exodus of the Ashland tribes and any dark elf of the old faith out of the country. Sometime after this, the great comet of Shegaroth, which through Vivec's powers hung in the air above the temple, was released from Vivec's magical grasp, but instead of just falling, it continued with the velocity it had before it's halting and crashed into the temple, the shockwave destroyed the entire city of Vivec and turned the water of the bay into steaming water, now called the scathing bay. This massive shockwave caused the great volcano of red mountain to erupt with such force it destroyed most things one the island of vardenfell, lava spewing into the inner sea and mountains of ash that covered the entire country, so much came forth that it was said to cause black rain all the way to the imperial city, Gideon and even elinhir. On the mainland of Morrowind great earthquakes caused damage to cities and rivers and swamps to flood into the fields. Tidal waves from the inner sea flooded much of the land as well and the waters from black marsh swamped over the lands of house Dres. To add to this, a year or so later the Argonians, whose people had been used as slaves for centuries by the Dunmer, took this opportunity to swarm into Morrowind on a bloody scourge of vengeance and hate. Only through house Redoran where they halted at the battle of Alamalexia. This made Redoran the leading house of Morrowind and disposed Hlaalu for it had aligned with the empire but in its time of need the empire had ignored Morrowind as it crumbled from within due to its own domestic plights.

Neldris then returned to find his homeland destroyed and much death and sadness upon the lands he loved so much, but Azura promised him that he and his fellow prophets would return it to its former glory, and like a phoenix would rise from the ashes. She showed him one vision often when he felt disheartened, he would dream of himself wandering into a small clearing, which was small, in darkness and bare but for a single headstone which he couldn't read. He would then gather wood in the black of night, struggling without a way to see but for a last light of dusk which he assumed meant Azura's guidance for she was often called the prince of dusk and dawn. Eventually he would have a campfire ready, but when he went for his flint it was gone, he tried using magic but to no avail, then from the other side of the clearing another dark elf arrived, a young elf but hard lived, scarred and seeming in pain, holding his side as if wounded and caring another head stone which he placed beside the first. Neldris healed him and found the elf to look much younger afterwards; the stranger then gather kindling, and placed those on the wood. He then took out his flint and began striking it, but the sparks would not take, and just as he felt another presence within the clearing he would wake, and ponder on its meaning before resuming his work.

Through his art of alteration, psijic power and Telvanni arts he began to heal the land from all its horrors. He also preached to the remaining dark elves that he foretold this and saw it's coming, and that now the Dunmer people MUST take the true tribunal of the Deadric gods into their hearts if they wanted salvation. House Redoran quickly lead the way to finding the old faith and the king of house Redoran, seeing the influence and value of the prophet, made Neldris the head of house Telvanni and the temple as was his right which Neldris accepted. Through his guidance the ashlander tribes began to help him as well as the temple and some of the wizards of house Telvanni in fixing the land. He and his followers where called the healing hands, a hand of three fingers being the symbol of the temple, and Neldris was called the saint of resurrection and healing, the prophet of Azura and the saviour of Morrowind. Through his work he brought cities back to function and healed the forests and lands back to glory. Neldris was grateful but said he was but an instrument of the gods and only the first of the holy trinity of their people, before they regained their former glory two other champions of the other gods would come to save them.

When Neldris first arrived on Vardenfell he could barely breath because of the ash, and on the peak of red mountain he saw the volcano was still very active, almost chaotic as it spurted tonnes of ash and lava into the sky, Neldris could not find a way to stop the fire but he was assured that in time he would. When he descended he told his followers they should go to the ruined city of Vivec. Once there he saw nothing but ruin, and many wept at the loss of the greatest city of Vardenfell. As Vivec was made on many small islands connected together it took him a while to get to the tip of the archipelago, where the great temple once stood. He was shocked to discover a single stone standing near the end of the island, blackened but still standing up right with a smoothed surface, like the one he had seen in his dreams. He slept there that night and this time when he had the dream in the grove the light was not to the west but the east, it was not dusk but dawn, and he could clearly see the writing on the headstone in the clearing, it was about him and azura, her symbol of a star was carved on the top. But he still couldn't see the other stranger or his headstone, and still awoke before the third. He carved what he saw into the head stone that morning, and said to his followers that the next will be coming soon. Azura told him that when an old friend of his meets his end and by killing those responsible for the red years happening, then would the next saint of the tribunal come. This prophecy was of the events of Umbriel and the deaths of Vuhon and Sul.

 **The story of Morvayn Indarys, Head of house Indoril, , archpriest of the temple,** **Ashkhan of Morrowind, the spider king, lord of whispers/webs, saint of oaths/polotics/trickery, saint of Mephala, the Pilgrim, Oblivionwalker, the liar.**

Morvayn Indarys was found in a rose bush in the courtyard of castle cheydinhall. When the child was found the guards took him to the count Andal, who said he should stay in the temple with the priests and orphans until he found out where the child came from. That night many strange things happened within the castle, some say demons wandered through the halls, black smoke bellowed out of rooms and strange noises came from the counts chambers. Some say it was the deadric gods of the dark elves themselves, there to scorn him for his betrayal to his brother and wife. The next day Andal declared the child was his nephew, and would be raised as if he were his own son.

Morvayn grew to be a clever, loved child though was prone to mischief for he had a talent as those born under the stars of the thief. He was quite the acrobat and could climb walls, crawl through sewers and enter rooms undetected, where he would eavesdrop on gossip and learn many secrets. He also read many books on alyied history, politics and Dunmer knowledge, and was quite good at the magical school of Mysticism, but was a born natural at Conjuration. Some said he was the son of mephala him/herself which explained his dark and elusive talents. It was often remarked how Morvayn outshone his cousin Farwil in matters of diplomacy and was often sent in his place to resolve political matters, while Farwil imagined himself a great knight and warrior.

Morvayn grew in his uncle's house, with his cousin farwil, and the people of Cheydinhall. But as he grew into adulthood he yearned to return to his ancestral home of Morrowind, which Andal was unsure of letting him do, not sure as to his obligation as a guardian of the child and the expectations of the deadra that came to him before. Then one night Andal heard a wisper in his sleep, that Morvayn would leave when a sign of oblivion was shown and in doing so would save the city.

This fortelling turned out to be the oblivion crisis, where gates of oblivion, to the realm of mehrunes Dagoth, opened all around Tamriel and demons attacked all mortal kind. When a gate opened in front of Cheydinhalls main gate, everyone was trapped within the city. Farwil, in his ignorance said he would go into the gate and close it. Farwil attacked the gate with his knightly order, the knights of the red thorn, and was not seen for 2 days. Then Morvayn decided he would go into the gate, declairing that Farwil was like a brother and must be saved, but truly he was enticed by the powers the gate held. Though he saved Farwil and some of his knights they became trapped in a valley of oblivion between the gate and the Sigil tower. Luckily they were aided by the hero of Kvatch, who got them out of the valley and took them to the Sigil tower to close the gate and escape oblivion. But Morvayn was separated from the group and found himself stuck in oblivion, with the gate closed and the tower destroyed he was alone and abandoned in a hell spawned land with no signs of escape and endless barren lands filled with demons and monsters. For three days he ran, from troops of dremora and beasts of all kinds until he lost them and was alone in the wilderness, there he attempted to use his magical skills to find elusive barriers, friendly daedric beings or pathways out of the realm until he finally found a way out of dagons and into Azura's relm of MoonShadow. There he found comfort in her paradise and even met the Dreada herself, who nurtured and guided him for a time.

But soon he grew wrestles under Azura's protection and began exploring the other realms of oblivion, and the more he travelled the more he thrived. Each realm he visited, Deadra he aided and deal he struck gave him power and influence. He switch loyalty often and would gain something from every new master. He grew in power and magic, in mind and in body. He loved his adventures in oblivion, and was one of the few to travel through it and survive, but one day he learned why. His loyalty to only himself was broken when he met his patron god Mephala who revealed his destiny to him and her designs of him.

(unsuitable Content struck from record for general reading, special addition only)

Mephala gave him a stone in his right hand, a gift to help his journey she said, a kiss on his brow for good luck and a knife in his right side to remember whom he served. He was suddenly transported but instead of another hellish realm he found himself on the islands of old Vivec in the boiling scathing bay, though a sadder sight then many oblivion hells. There he saw the wasteland of what once was his proud homeland, with nothing standing but a rock on the tip of the furthest island, a stone just like the one he had in his arms. He carried his stone and placed it beside the first, and there he wept for the homeland he final got to, but already in ruins, feeling like his Goddess and everyone he ever knew abandoned him; and fell asleep.

When Morvayn awoke he found himself in a tent, his wounds tended to and clothes laid out for him. When he looked outside he saw many dark elf's working, and children playing in a huge camp, all within the confines of the crater from shegoroths comet. As his eyes adjusted he saw that another mer was in the tent with him, a tall, old weathered man with long greying hair, a tattoo of a red hand on his forehead, rough robes of priesthood design and a strange staff made of wood and thorns that seemed to move as if alive. The man seemed hard pressed and weary but his eyes where full of life and when he saw Morvayn his weathered face made a kindly smile of wrinkled lines. The man introduced himself as Neldris Telvanni, the prophet of Azura, head of house telvanni, the patron of the healing hands and the head of the tribunal church, protector of the eastern holds and first saint of the reclamations. He told Morvayn how he had been sleeping in his tent when he was awoken from a dream by a sound like thunder but no clouds where in the sky. When he walked to the site of the stone he found him there, cut, bruised and battered, hand burn from carrying a blackened stone that steamed and smouldered as if on fire, with carvings glowing red like the carvings of the stone beside it. Neldris had taken him back to the camp and tended to his wounds two days ago and he had been sleeping ever since.

Morvayn asked him to show him the stones, when Neldris took him to the edge of the island he saw that Neldris and his followers had erected the stone and set it in place. Tools had been places beside it, and with it Morvayn started carving his story into it. When he finished he read the stone beside it and began to talk to Neldris about their combined paths.

The day after Morvayn's arrival Neldris and his camp left the ruins of Vivec. Morvayn made fervent requests to keep his importance a secret for now, and that no one must know his role to play in the days to come. This was much against the wishes of Neldris but he accepted Morvayn had a different path to take than his and did not tell or preach of his arrival. For the next year or so Morvayn travelled with Neldris and learned all he could of his work and of the lands of Morrowind. He visited his father's house and ruined town, learning of his uncle's betrayal he became furious with the man who had raised him out of guilt of killing his brother and swore he would avenge him. After this he concluded his time to take his mantle had come.

When the two travelled to Blacklight, the new capital, Morvayn advised Neldris to preach of the new prophets' arrival. Neldris began to spread the word on the road and eventually the city of the coming of the next saint of the true tribunal. He said a new wind would rush through house Indoril, a wind that would cleanse the halls of the Rootspire, the political stronghold, and bring from the lines of Nerevar's house a new king to rule the people. With this intrigue revolving around the city Morvayn quickly joined the ranks of house Indoril, while his own family house now held no allegiance he committed himself to raising through the great house of their forbears. Within a few years he rose quickly in the ranks and many of his family house joined him in his leadership, defying the commands of Andel Indarys from back in Cheydenhall. Tensions rose in the minor house and many feuds and fights both verbal and physical where had in the capital, Andel even sent dark brotherhood assassins to kill Morvayn but all were found dead outside his home and left their to send a message from Morvayn, that he was not to be trifled with.

In the small city of Kragenmoor Morvayn and Andel finally met again and fought, with Andel having many of the Indarys house one his side still and with the wealth he made hired many mercenaries. Yet Morvayn won the battle through Andals son Farwil, whom Morvayn manipulated into betraying his own father. With Andal defeated, Morvayn naming Farwil second of the house. Farwil accepted on the condition that his father not be killed, though he had done much wrong by him he still loved him, Morvayn accepted and they decreed that Andel would be under house arrest and serve as Farwil's advisor in cheydinhal, soon after the emperor accepted Farwil as the new count of cheydinhal and Andel's loss of power.

Now that Morvayn was the leader of his house, his advancement through their father house Indoril grew and his house became a reputable family of its members. Morvayn then started focusing on his studies and skills. He wrote novels on his experiences in oblivion, "oblivionwalker" and "on the paths of Oblivion" that described his travels and gave lessons to others, " the divinity of the deadra" which described daedra and the three gods of the dunmer and wrote a book on his mentor Neldris "Saints ascent: the prophet". He also presented his new found abilities and knowledge of the arcane arts to house Telvanni in the areas of conjouration and mystism, and the powers of psijic powers through soul cairns and the finer points of dark soul gems.

But mostly he focused on politics. He along with his cousin Farwil made agreements and peace talks with the empire, made trade routes with the east empire company and the Aldmeri navy, made roads, rebuilt towns and furthered the healing hands efforts with funds and aid. He also preached of his part to play within the temple, told of his meetings with their gods and their teachings, he made statutes and shrines, on the day Sun's Dusk 2nd he summoned Boethia and preformed rituals, pledging his people to his/her will. Many people believed him to be the next saint of the tribunal, and that he had mehpala whispering into his ear and that he was the saint Neldris promised.

The rumours of his connection to mephala where well founded. For though he did much good many saw him as a threat, those above him in the ranks of house Indoril feared his rise above them, those of house Sadris who were trying to fill the shoes of the lost house Hlallu where angered by his efforts at establishing money and business and even some amongst house Redoran feared his houses continuing rise, for house Indoril was the original house of kings. Yet ever political plot, coo, betrayal and assassination was crushed by Morvayn, who always seemed to smell a trap and always outwitted rivals in the Rootspire.

After one occasion where an attempt on his life lead to the death of a high member of house Sadras, two minor lords, many mercenaries and warriors and the destruction of a bar in old Ebonheart Morvayn established a new Morang Tong in the name of Mephala and presented the new rules of inter-politic rivalries and assassinations.

With Morvayn's achievements he was finally moved to first councillor and kin of house Indoril. It was at this time that the head of the house, Tholer Saryoni, who once was the head of the old temple and a pompous, cowardous elf , began to feel threatened by Morvayn and attempted to force him out of the house, but Morvayn was too liked by others in the house to be forced out so Tholer attempted to have him assassinated, sadly he was betrayed by his advisor, through Morvayn's blackmail and abduction of his son, Tholer and his loyalists perished in a fire that burned part of the Rootspire itself. After this Morvayn was voted unanimously as the new great father of the house.

Once Morvayn was elected he made a speech, openly testifying that he was the second saint of the tribunal, the saint of mehpala, the Pilgrim oblivionwalker, the lord of webs and house Indroil, who had come through fire and blood of his family, of war and of oblivion itself to further the rise of Morrowind from the ashes of the past. As Neldris had come with prophesies of the red year and later to heal the land as his group the healing hand had been doing, Morvayn said he had come to heel the cities, the culture and the people.

That night Morvayn was greeted with a dream, he was in a campsite with many Dunmer who were all shivering in the cold of dusk by an unlit fire. A man stood at the base of two headstones, the ones on the island of the scathing bay, that man was Neldris. He had gathered wood and was trying to light it but could not, frustrated he gave up, but then Morvayn came to his side and covered the wood in spider webs, like those from Mephala's realm, a very flammable thing. The webs caught on fire quickly but couldn't last long enough to burn the wood, Morvayn then stood and gathered all the elves to the fire as it quickly lighted and died. Just as Morvayn began to lose hope he saw a new figure walk up to them, a woman who had a rock shaped like the headstones but small enough to be in her hand. She began to strike the rock with her sword but it didn't work, as Morvayn went to help her he woke up.

That morning the Temple in blacklight was covered in webs from unseen sources, no spiders where inside them and no one knew where they came from, clearly the work of the prince of spiders Mephala. With that Morvayn lighted the webs and they burned brilliant colors, with the decree of Neldris, Morvayn was named an Archpriest, second only to Neldris, as befitted one of house Indroil for the house and the temple where very close and had the same members in both.

Morvayn began giving many sermons on the coming of the dawn, the remaking of the Dunmer people and the great things to come. He continued on his political affairs as the head of the house and both the temple and the house grew in numbers and wealth, Morvayn re-established the Ordinators as the guards of the temple, thought the royal guard was still those of house Redoran. He was also said to bring back a new Veloth age of Psijic magic and ancestral traditions such as family shrines but keeping to newer traditions from Nerevar and even the false tribunals times. He was said to create a new chapter in Dunmer history, what was called a "Velothi Morrowind" or the "Nevaraine beginning" which meant a new age of Dunmer culture based of the principles of the grandfather of Resydan (old morrowind) Veloth and the father of Resydan Nerevar, only now it was past the Vivec influence of new morrowind, thus creating the true tribunal state.

Years past, and as the coming of the great war loomed Neldris suggested to his pupil that Morrowind should stay out of the war, especially as all the activity they had been causing was making the argonians increasingly aggressive. Morvayn agreed, but he still acted as an ambassador to the two powers, though he did not make alliances he was friendly to both. Though the Aldmeri Dominion was vying for merish domination, which would include Dunmer, Morvayn had been raised in the imperial province and had little ill will to the imperials or humans in general. But with the business from both and the political complexities all houses agreed to stay clear of the war, though Morvayn did ask all Dunmer to return home to escape any plight they may face in the west.

During this time he had travelled much to the other provinces across tamriel, but well before the start of the great war Morvayn announced he would go on his second pilgrimage, in which he would travel all across tamriel and find the refugees and outcasts of Morrowind and bring them back, declare the rebirth of their country to the other realms and spread the word of the new temple to all. With that he left many of his duties with the other lords of his house and with occasional guidance from Neldris, travelled. He walked all over Morrowind first, but then moved beyond the Velothi mountains and began the great emanation of Dunmer back to their homeland, much as the grandfather of old Resydan Veloth did in times past…..

 **The story of Jenassa Venim, Head of House Redoran, General of the Redoran Guard, Hortator of Morrowind Forces, Champion of the Deshaan crusade, the red artist, the shadowblade, the phenoix warrior/queen, Saint of Boethia, Saint of warriors/fighters/murderers, The Crusader**

Jenassa was born some time before the events of the great war, he mother died giving birth to her but before she passed she began to speak of how Jenassa would be a great hero of the Dunmer people, who would vanquish a great enemy from the land and save the country.

After the mothers passing, a cousin and minor lord of the great archmaster Bolvyn Venim, Jenassa's father, fled the now ruined country after the events of the red year. After travelling many miles he eventually settled in a home in Skyrim's eastern city of Riften.

The father made quite a reputation amongst the refugees in Riften, and eventually all of Skyrim's east, as an accomplished warrior who protected and helped the many Dunmer who now settled in the inhospitable land of the unwelcoming Nords. He sold his sword to the black-briar meadery where many of his brethren worked and made much money as a mercenary protecting caravans and travellers alike.

Jenassa grew up with her father as he travelled and worked, and though she never knew much about her people, her homeland or made many friends with her own kind, she was very fond of her father and he was her whole world. She looked up to her father as many did and eventually she began to learn how to fight from him, he was quite surprised to find that Jenassa was a natural fighter and a quick learner, eager to master the way of the warrior. He hoped to impart his knowledge onto her soon because he knew he may not be around forever and she would need to know how to defend herself, though he at times was hard on her, he saw that it would be for the best and still loved and doted on her dearly.

Then one day, when Jenassa was still a young teenager, along the shore of Lake Geir she and her father where travelling with a large merchant group of kahjiits on their way to whiterun when they came under attack from a group of bandits. The bandit's overpowered the few sellswords hired to guard the caravan quickly and attacked the merchants without mercy.

Jenassa's father held of the assault almost single handed and killed many but saw it was a lost cause so he quickly snatched his daughter and fled into the woods. But the bandits pursued them and with jenassa being so little they couldn't hope to outrun them, so when they reached a clearing her father told her to run into the woods and hide. Jenassa hide in a small crag on a hill above the clearing and watched as the bandits entered the clearing and attacked her father. Despite being horribly outnumbered he killed three men, but was shot, stabbed and impaled by a spear. The bandits surrounded him, even wounded they feared to attack him again.

Then an Argonian entered the clearing, he was large and very intimidating, clearly the leader of the bandits. He walked right up to jenassa's father and knocked his sword from his hand in three moves. As her father looked up at her, a tear in his eye, the Argonian cut off his head. The bandits took his head and left his body in the clearing.

Jenassa wept over her father's body, and was heartbroken. She cremated her father's body in the woods and buried them in a box. As the moons rose over the sky her sadness turned to anger, recovering her father's broken sword she followed the bandit's tracks back to the caravan.

In her rage she assaulted the bandits and killed two and wounded 4 before being captured herself. She hated herself for losing and being so foolish, fearing that she would die without revenge. But instead the bandits kept her as a slave, maid and even at a fairly young age they used her for their degraded perversions.

Over the course of a few months she slowly began to be integrated into the band of thieves, and was even promoted into the lower ranks. She learned the art of swordplay and was nicknamed "two hands" for her amazing skills at fighting with two swords. Many thought well of her in the group and now that she was no longer a slave and could fight off the advances of men she didn't want she eventually started to act friendly to them as well.

Then after a while they ended up back in the rift, near the same area she was first taken. After one successful raid the bandits had piled the dead into a fire and taken all the supplies from the wagons. Amongst the cargo was large barrels of mead and they all took part in drinking as much as they could as they reviled and partied. Jenassa waited until they all slept heavily due to their drinking and one by one, killed them all in their sleep with her father's sword.

Jenassa noticed that the Argonian leader was not among the camp, she found him in the water by the shore. Instead of sneaking up on him she declared herself and challenged him, a fair fight to the death for the one who killed her father and the pinnacle of her vengeance. The Argonian took up his weapon and attacked her ferociously, each blow staggering her. But she was quick and was able to get the upper ground, with that she jumped off a bolder and forced her father's broken sword into his neck, and with that cut his head off.

After collecting all the bandits' bodies and all the gold and precious items she could into one of the wagons she set off. She also found her father's skull that the Argonian used to decorate his tent, which she cremated, took it back to the spot she buried the rest of him and added it to the ash, she had thought to spread the ashes from a cliff so it might drift down to the volcanic swamps in Eastmarch that where so similar to his homeland but decided to keep it instead.

The people of Riften where shocked two days later when a teenage elf girl road into town with a wagon full of dead people and an Argonian head by her side. When the young elf presented the dead of the entire band of outlaws, an infamous group who had a large bounty placed upon their death or capture, many called her a bad omen of death and a local artist made a painting of her grisly appearance for which she was dubbed in town "the Red Artist". The jarl was amazed, indeed she was inclined to deny giving the elf a reward and instead send her to the orphanage despite being quite an advanced teenager. But then Maven Black-Briar stepped in and said she would see to the matter. Once they were alone Maven gave Jenassa the gold promised as well as a job offer in her company and the thieves guild, which Jenassa eagerly accepted.

For years Jenassa learned about the arts of stealth and thievery from the thieves' guild, she also did much work with the many mercenaries, workers and dealings of Miss Black-Briar, and earned much patronage as well as respect and even fondness from the queen of crime in riften.

But as she became an accomplished young woman she felt a yearning for more, a need to go make her own fortune. Maven allowed her to leave, much to everyone's surprise, saying that though she usually killed people who left she saw Jenassa as a promising investment. Though she was saddened to see Jenassa go she asked her to remember her when she found her fortune, and so Jenassa left.

Jenassa roamed Tamriel for many years, fought in many places, and took part in the Great War fighting in both sides for whatever suited her best, but always found the urge to go east to her homeland, yet she never did. Instead she always returned to Skyrim where she felt familiar.

One time in her travels she found herself hunting escaped prisoners outside of Whiterun, she quickly made short work of them, but one in a desperate will to survive her onslaught tackled her and they both feel into the stream that lay below. While Jenassa killed him before they hit the ground, she landed in the stream bed awkwardly and broke her leg. Miles from Whiterun, with no horse and a broken leg in the middle of the tundra with all manner of deadly things she thought herself done for.

Then from nowhere a herd of deer came running by and one fell near her with an arrow in its eye. She was relived to find a wood elf hunter had done so and he quickly rushed her back to Whiterun. The hunter and his brother, Anoriath and Elrindir, cared for her and as she healed she found herself growing very fond of the two, thinking of them like uncles. Eventually she healed and could continue her adventuring but found herself staying at the inn often, indeed despite her many travels she came to think of them and their inn her family and home.

By the time she was in her 30's she was a very accomplished warrior and along with their teachings in marksmanship she was a deadly force indeed. People from all around would seek the skills of the famed Red Artist, the deadly Two hands to be the shadow at their backs in dangerous places and she was a famed and well off mercenary. But still she felt her heart somehow sad, yearning for more, and still she held onto her father's ashes, wondering what to do with her life. Fate eventually answered.

One night in the wood elves inn Jenassa had a dream, she dreamed of a dark wood at dusk. She ran through it urgently as if being chased by the shadows, desperately trying to reach the sun. Finally she got to a campsite with three solemn headstones in the centre and a campfire in front. An old man stood over it, though he had collected the wood he made no effort to light it. She approached the man, seemingly a priest with a staff that looked of roses and a soul gem that looked like azuras star, she took out her own flint and struck it along her sword but couldn't light the fire herself. As she continuously failed she become more agitated and urgent for she felt many shadowy figures creeping up behind her, as she began to panic a man's hands took hers into his own. His hands where rough and wore a ring with a spider on it that looked almost alive. She turned to see the man was a Dunmer, though somewhat hard pressed and scared the man was handsome, with slick long hair, a short beard and though finely dressed and richly in appearance had a hardness in his eyes. He seemed familiar somehow, but before she could think he took her hands and gently stroked the flint along her sword, the sparks lighted long and brightly and the fire started. As the light of the fire grew she saw the shadowy figures that had been creeping up to her and scaring her where all people of her race, smiling as the sun rose from the east in a brilliant dawn.

When Jenassa woke she clutched her father's ashes, very troubled and perplexed by the dream. When she told her wood elf friends of the dream they didn't know what to make of it, but suggested it could mean that the gods where finally preparing her for the fate they all expected of her. When she tried to guess who the men where in her dream, they suggested it could match the description of a recent and frequent patron there at the inn, a travelling diplomat named lord Indarys. Jenassa had seen the man, a soft spoken, well-mannered mer with fine silk clothes and a city man's charm. She did not like him and thought he could not be the powerful, strong man she saw in her dream, but he was described as a wise, holy man and he could tell her more of what her dream meant.

Later that day, as Jenassa was seeing her friend Andrie about her armour, who worked as a smith by the gates of the city, she was astounded to see the lord Indarys walk by. But she recognised him first for the man in her dreams rather than the man she'd seen in the inn before. Instead of silk robes fit for mages and merchants and a charming, pleasant manner, he looked much more to her own line of work. He wore exquisite ebony armour, fashioned in original Dunmer Indoril armour style, a fine black sword slick with blood and was covered in cuts, bruises and blood that was not all his.

Jenassa quickly helped him into the inn and the wood elves hastily helped him, though all he wanted was a merish drink and a bed. As they saw to his wounds she listened to his tale, of how he had heard that between there and Eastmarch was a group of bandits preying on elvish travellers and non-humans as to not attract the attention of the nords who cared only for their own kin. Though he had tracked them and fought them he had underestimated the size of their numbers and thus lost his small guards and barley escaped.

As the initial commotion settled the two elf men had to resume tending their inn and store and Jenassa was left to marvel at the man's description of his exploits and his amazing healing abilities on his current wounds. Jenassa talked and laughed with this kinsmen, and was amazed at his transformation from a seemingly city merchant to hardened spellsword. Realizing the importance of her dream and the coincidence of his arrival, she saw this as a turn of fate, and acted upon it. She offered to help the sera with his hunt on the bandits, for a fee of course, and hoped that travelling with him would give her a change to learn her fate, tell him of her dream or find out what his presence meant. The man accepted and they left the following day to re-engage the bandits.

The two travelled together and the man continued to tell tales of epic proportion, of great feats in their homeland, of mystery and political assassinations, of travels to the corners of Tamriel and of fights in the realms of oblivion. He gave her a copy of his book, that described his adventures in oblivion and she grew more fascinated with him every day.

When they found the cave the bandits where living in they butchered them all, though Jenassa was clearly a more proficient and deadly fighter she was amazed to see the ferocity and anger from Idarys, understandably seeking revenge for the guards they killed before, and his magical abilities were awe inspiring.

One night as they made camp on their way back to Whiterun she was having difficulty with the fire, then Indarys leaned over her and sparked it with magic, the fire took light immediately and they both seemed to have a sudden realization and memory of their collective dream, the man smiled at her and said to call him Morvayn from now on. He then asked why she chose to travel with him and she told him her whole story, including her dream before she met him. At the end he seemed distant but still intrigued, and she asked him what he knew about it. He told her of a prophecy told by his mentor and teacher, which was told to his mentor as it was told to him, by their patron gods. He said that she had a great destiny to fill and that she should travel with him on his journeys around Tamriel, finding the refugees of their homeland and help them return home and fulfil their own lives. Jenassa agreed hole heartedly and swore herself to his service.

The next night on the foothills that lay near the outskirts of whiterun Morvayn taught her of the gods of their people, the harsh but loving Daedra princes of the tribunal. Though Morvayn wouldn't tell Jenassa all of what he knew of her destiny, he said she could learn it at the shrine of Boethia, the greatest patron god of the tribunal, the lord of competition, plots, murder and ambition. He said that when he meet Boethia on his travels through oblivion she, appearing as a woman to him, was much like Jenassa. Deadly and beautiful.

That night Jenassa gave in to her emotions and kissed Morvayn, and they spent the night together. Jenassa had been with a few people in her travels, which was common doings for a sellsword, and young elven females where infamous for promiscuity. But unlike the others she'd never been with her own kind, or one as impressive and close to her as this. She was quickly falling in love with this new man, who knew so much about her, and so much about what she'd been seeking all her life.

A week later she said her final farewells to her wood elf companions, and all her friends in Whiterun. Before travelling Morvayn went into the castle Dragonsreach, and spoke to the Jarl's younger son, he then walked down into the servants area and asked her to wait outside a blackened door, she heard mild voices and whispers and suddenly he stepped out again but no one was inside. Jenassa questioned him, but he merely replied that before seeing her deadra god one should see their own.

They then travelled to the shrine of Boethia above the city of Windhelm in the Velothi foothills. Along the way she meet many of Morvayn's friends throughout Eastmarch, she was constantly shocked at how every dark elf he came across new his name and praised his actions, and how he responded kindly and modestly in kind. He oft new the names of people he'd saved, mercenaries and warriors he'd fought alongside and rich men and mer who had had prosperous dealings with him before.

Eventually they came to the shrine of Boethia, where many servants to the god dwelled. There Morvayn convinced the high priest to allow Jenassa the chance to commune with Boethia. At the top of the shrine stood a statue of Boethia and a bloody tome in front of it, there she cut her hand and let a few drops of blood fall into the grooves of the fixture, and then the stone seemed to move and come alive.

Suddenly a large man stood before her, with armour and weapons and the huge stoic presence of death surrounding him. This was obviously Boethia, though it looked nothing like the statue it is said that the princes of oblivion look different from person to person. The god looked down on the priests, Morvayn and finally Jenassa, as voices surrounded the group, each hearing a separate voice from Boethia, Jenassa was greeted foremost. The prince greeted her sternly, congratulating her for finding her way here where she belonged and fulfilling his purpose for her. Though he seemed quite distant he looked on her kindly with a wicked smile and both could feel the bond they shared. Jenassa asked what she must do to prove herself, as Morvayn had instructed her to say before coming here.

Suddenly the scene around her seemed to focus, and she could hear the other priests and followers of Boethia cry. Some were on the floor as if on fire, some screaming as if mad but most where killing each other in a horrid display of red and chaos. Jenassa could see no sign of Morvayn, so quickly entered the fray, killing all of them with her deadly precision and battle skill.

When all was quiet once again she turned to the Deadra lord, he was standing over Morvayn, whispering words that she could not hear. Boethia praised her for her talent, but asked her why she had done so, she said for fear of her companion. He asked why she should care if he dies, to which she said he belonged to her. He applauded her on her vengeance of her father's killers, but asked why she killed them, to which said affirmed vengeance alone. He admired all her feats and all her rewards of all her kill's, but asked what motivated her, she said to find her destiny. Boethia seemed displeased, he said she has great skill but to not know how to use it, or what she is there for, is disgraceful. He said she may prove herself by killing Morvayn, then she shall be redeemed.

Jenassa said she cared not, she threw her bloody sword at his feet. She said she didn't need a god to tell her what she was. She proved herself righteous through vengeance of her father's death, she proved herself the best for killing all opponents, she proved herself wise for not killing some mortals like Morvayn for he would help he grow strong, she proved herself free by ending all who would supress her, she proved herself right by being the last one standing. She defied the immortal god before her and said all she needed was the blood around her, the greatness of her feats and the men left standing to tell her tale to prove herself worthy of the life she fought for, she would rather fight for her life than simply live it out, and never give up until someone worth taking it came along.

Morvayn smiled, Boethia smiled. The prince of murder took her sword, thanked her for her offering and told her she'd found her destiny. He then warned her to never defy him again, and vanished.

After this Morvayn and Jenassa travelled throughout Tamriel, preaching the words of their gods and rallying the people of Morrowind back to their home. Jenassa started a mercenary group called the Redoran Raiders, to serve as warriors for her and Morvayn and fight any fight needed for the Dunmer cause. For years they rallied until finally the day they waited for had come.

 **The Saints Ascent : Lords of Morowwind, the saint of new Resydan**

One night all three saints shared the same dream. All three met each other by a dark campfire in a ruined town square, they all set about their tasks of building the fire up. Neldris the wood, Morvayn the kindling and Jenassa the flint. They started the flames and saw it rise high into the air. Suddenly the town now seemed a huge, ruined city centre, the old Mournhold district of ruined Almilaxia. The place was infested with snakes, lizards and toads, but then the fire rushed through the sky like flying torrents and burned everything in sight and when the intense light and heat was gone, the city was made anew, the ruins rebuild and filled with life, with warming, wondrous fires everywhere.

The next day the rootspire of blacklight, where the politicians held their meetings, was covered in cobwebs though no spiders where seen and its origin unknown, the ancestral home of house Redoran was covered in blood yet no bodies or deaths were reported, the Temple of the tribunal was suddenly filled with plants, animals and life, some of which believed extinct after the red year yet the priests had no explanation. And the red mountain, though continuing its dark clouds of ash, started glowing red, a light that could be seen throughout all Morrowind and according to mages with instruments of perception, it could be seen from the Adimantium tower, the imperial palace and many collages around the world.

Neldris assured the people this is a sign of the beginning, of the rebirth of their country. Through Neldris' group, the healing hands, much of the country was now restored, many forests, green lands, towns and cities where rebuilt and the smoke from the volcano was lessened and confined to vardenfell and the coast. All praised Neldris as the greatest high priest ever known, he pilgrimed to many holy shrines, temples and graveyards with his ashlander followers, his temple priests and the brilliant temple guard in their Indoril armour. House Telvanni said the winds of magic changed in his presence, the land had healed with his care and the house prospered with his knowledge. Indeed the magical power had grown in the house of the wizard and his research had made huge breakthroughs for scholars.

Then Morvayn road back into Morrowind, with him his many pilgrims and his new bride Jenassa Verim, a great warrior woman with her personal fighting force the Redoran raiders. The city cheered him as he entered blacklight and his old mentor and friend welcomed him home. He also welcomed Jenassa, and in his hall he talked much with the two of them on their adventures, on Jenassa's arrival and the new saint, telling of what was to come.

The three discussed the dream and their plans in secret, not telling the public about Jenassa being the new saint or what would happen next. People grew restless and waited anxiously for the saints next move. The lords of the other houses grew anxious, the king, an old but honest and great warrior named king Verim was suspicious of Morvayn and his new wife, a close relative of his, and tensions in the grand council grew daily.

One particular day in the council Morvayn and the king where arguing heavily, the king believing Morvayn sought to overthrow the council and become the undisputed ruler of all Morrowind, and shamed him for undermining his authority. The room grew tense as the two intensified their argument, sure that a duel would be offered by Morvayn. But Morvayn never offered it, and it would be unheard of for a king to issue one, finally the king asked if Morvayn had to guts to challenge him. He replied he did not but that his wife did. Suddenly Jenassa, seemingly from nowhere, appeared and slapped him. A challenge was made. All were stunned, while this is unexpected and shocking, the king could not refuse the challenge and so accepted.

The following day in the arena of blacklight all came to look at the legendary fight. While the king was old he was a large, strong mer of much prowess and honour. And Jenassa was young and agile but few knew how skilled she was. When the fight started King Vermin charged her and battered her, his power was amazing, even at his age Janessa was struggling to avoid his blows. The fight lasted a long time, almost 40 minutes, but eventually the king grew so tired that Jenassa was able to quickly pass his defences, disarm him and have him on his knees. The crowd went wild, Morvayn and Neldris looked from above and cheered with pride. All expected Jenassa to kill Vermin but instead, she asked if he would like to live as her second in command of house Redoran, to which he agreed for she was a great warrior and honourable.

When the three saints came down to the arena floor Neldris gave a speech, telling them that Jenassa was the third saint of the tribunal temple, the saint of Boethia, who's destiny it was to save the land. The people though she would be the new queen, but she in turn offered it to Morvayn, the councilmen where stunned but forced to agree, Morvayn was the greatest politician of the council and the saint of Mephala so none could appose his rightful place as the new Ashkan king. As his great ancestor Indoril neravar was before, the house Indoril reclaimed their noble title as lords of the Dunmer. Morvayn's first act as king was to affirm Neldris' office as high preist of the temple and head of house Telvanni, which all agreed, and to have his wife Jenassa as Horotar (general) of the Morrowind forces, master of house Redoran and leader of the Redoran guard.

In a single day the saints of the reclamation tribunal had become the leaders of all the country. After the celebrations in Blacklight the royal procession, the army and many followers travelled with the saints to Vardenfell. There, on the blackened earth, the saints ascended the slops of red mountain as Neravar and the old tribunal did before. Shortly after the procession saw brilliant lights shine from the volcano and after a great earthquake erupted, people feared the mountain was erupting but when they looked up they saw, for the first time in centuries, the volcano was no longer active and no more ash ascended from its peak. When the saint returned they said the gods had stopped the violent mountain and finally returned it to its natural peace as made by Janessa's offering of her father's ashes, and the remains of a great warrior that stopped the fires of the mountain. All rejoiced at the return of the sun to Vardenfell and the future they could make there.

The scathing bay where Vivec once stood was no longer boiling and Morvayn declared the cities would be remade. Some councillors suggested that the cities named after the false tribunal should be named after them, but the saints said the cities Sol Neloth, Alamalexia and Vivic would be named Velothi for the grandfather of Morrowind, Mournhold the capital as its old name once was and vivec would be called Neravar after the father of morrowind, the greatest king Morrowind ever had, though each city will have a district named after the false tribunal, for although the false gods did more harm than good and betrayed their great king, they did do much for the people and did to some degree have their countries best interests at heart.

 **The Deshaan war:**

Then came the last feat of the tribunal saints, the Argonian invasion and the war for Morrowind. After the initial Argonian invasion many left back into their own lands, with only small amounts of new settlements dotting the southernmost lands. But when the political happenings in Morrowind began to stir, the rumours of Morvyan's crusade and the change of hats in leadership the Argonian's feared the dark elf's new found surge of power.

The Argonian forces marshalled its troops and marched to the ruined city of Almelexia, from there they would have a clear stronghold with no other landmarks for many miles and there they waited for the Dunmer to challenge them.

The saints met on the shores of the inner sea, across the water from vivec, with all the Dunmer forces and planned their strategy. Jenassa was foremost in planning the attack, and had an ingenious plan.

On the dawn of the new moons the army split. Telvanni went east with house dres, the Indoril force went south and the Redoran went west and south with house sadris. House Sadris was said to be very adamant for claiming their lands as they had never truly ruled them so thrust forth southwest. When the Argonians hear this they moved most of their force from Almalexia to meet them, with a second force from the argonian border ready to catch them in a pincer movement. But when they found the forces there was nothing more than a small skeleton force of Sadris and Redoran, crushed easily but the trap was obvious. The true force had doubled back and attacked Almalexia.

In the battle of Almalexia the argonian garrison was smaller than before but still larger than the Indoril force sieging it, when the Dunmer king began to set the siege the Argonian would open the gates and drive him back. But then one such advance the Argonian prepared to counter when the Dunmer force doubled with the Sadris and Redoran re-enforcments, the argonians where lucky to shut the gates before letting the new force swarm them. With the new numbers the Dunmer could hold a siege successfully but had to act fast before the other argonian forces returned and wedged them between their force and the city walls.

For two days they tried but could not pierce the defences. On the third day the argonian re-enforcments came to see the dunmer still seging the gates, the army moved forward to lift the siege and the Dunmer began to retreat. At the sight of the fleeing dark elves the argonian's charged their rear as they fled.

But then the dunmer turned and faced off against the argonians and a great trumpet was sounded. The gates opened and the argoinians where shocked to see Telvanni and dres forces come forth from the city. These Dunmer had done a secret attack from the south the night before, and the outside forces pretended to resume the siege to lure the other argonian forces in. the Dunmer massacred the last Argonian force and took Almalexia.

With the battle of Almalexia won, the Dunmer forces had a pivotal point to spread throughout the southern lands. Within a few months all the southern lands and cities where retaken, Jenassa's tactics where unquestionably brilliant.

The final battle was a last effort from both forces, to determine the end, at the foothills of the bordering mountains between the countries in the Dashaan plains. House Dres took the vanguard as they were in their ancestral lands, with Jenassa leading the charge and the other saints behind her.

The Argonians pushed hard, trying to get a foothold back in the country, and their forces where larger than the Dunmer. But in the slightly narrowed mountain pass and the will of the dark elves, and the leadership of Jenassa, Morvayn and Neldris, they pushed the lizard men back into their own country, and finally conquered their homeland back from the argonian invaders.

 _ **The conclusion:**_

Much rejoicing was had, the land was saved, the people and country liberated and in the years that followed the country flourished. Under Jenassa's guard, Neldris' care and Morvayn's leadership Morrowind prospered like never before. The country had a new identity, a rebirth. The Dunmer where finally as they should be, finally under the right gods after centuries of false prophets. All was right in Morrowind.

The New saints where praised and honoured. Neldris was seen as the wisdom and morality of the new Dunmer way. He was a kind lord and leader of the temple, and with his kindness and through his example the separated groups of ashlanders and mer where united and brought together, no longer did they hate each other and the divide between their cultures was closed considerably. Neldris also helped Telvanni grow as a more politically important group, and his research and progress in all forms of magic where revolutionary. He was seen as the voice of reason and wisdom, the father of the land below only to the king.

Morvayn was a great ruler, through his toil the Dunmer people prospered much in economy and trade, the cities where rebuilt with great structures, better roads and many statues to the new saints. The palace of the king was named the spider palace in his honour and he reigned from it justly. He was seen as a wise and cunning king, a man of the people who always knew what he needed to do good for the country, and his stories of his time in oblivion where told far and wide. His exploits showed the truth of his divinity, and his people loved him.

Jenassa was rejoiced as the greatest saint, the true spirit of Morrowind. A warrior with a fire and passion that truly inspired. Her work with the Redoran guard and her vigilance of the land was admired and praised throughout the land. She was loved by the people and she did all for their safety.

The saints of the new tribunal saved the Dunmer people from the red year and the argonian invasion. And after this they rebuilt the country anew and better, they made a new age of Dunmer history, and they would never be forgotten.


End file.
